Episode:Wild Card
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 11 | season = IV | prod.code = | airdate.CA = October 11, 2011 | airdate.US = November 1, 2011 | airdate.UK = November 22, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = | story = | teleplay = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot A young mother named Robyn Angles is on her way to work, when suddenly, a man brandishing a gun gets into her car and toss her phone out the window. Sometime later, she cooperates with the gunman and tries to withdraw all her money out of her family's savings at Hudson Trust. However, her anxiety gives her away, as a bank teller informs her boss, who calls SRU. To avoid a panic and potential hostages, Team One instructs the manager to discreetly inform all bystanders to leave the bank. The teller brings Robyn into the safety deposit room out of site to inform her Team One's impending arrival. However, Robin's husband and daughter are also held captive at home. Afraid the gunman will hurt her family if she doesn't cooperate, she identifies the wrong person, allowing herself and the real gunman to escape. Ed, Sam and Raf gives chase but their quarry steal a truck and get away. Sam opts to stop the truck but Ed stops him to avoiding hurting Robyn. The gunman is identified as Dan Lafebvre, a suspect in criminal activities but was never convicted because witnesses tend to go away. Greg and Jules figures that Robyn is cooperating with him because her family is in trouble. Meanwhile, at Eaton Centre, Sam argues with Ed over letting Lafebvre and Robyn get away but Ed argues back that they couldn't risk hurting the latter. Winnie informs everyone that Robyn's family hasn't left the house. Team One discovers Robyn's family being held hostage by another gunman. They distract the gunman by setting off the house fire alarm before arresting him. Robyn's husband Tim informs SRU that his wife is the one with the gambling problem, causing to get more money from Lafebvre, costing him his job. Outside, Ed, Sam and Raf trick Lafebvre's associate into admitting that Lafebvre owes $300,000 to Harvey Micks, the local crime boss who had managed to escape prison with good lawyers and lackeys who take the fall for him. And if he doesn't get his money back by noon, he'll kill both Lafebvre and Robyn. Team One tracks down their quarry to a private casino. Knowing that they'd risk Robyn's safety if they storm the place, Ed decides to go in undercover while the others block the other exits and arrest the casino guards; Spike hacks the casino's cameras to get the eyes on the inside. Ed is able to delay Robyn's hand at gambling by accusing her of cheating as time runs out. He then follows her to the bathroom and informs her that her family is safe. But as he escorts her out, Micks has arrived and suspects Ed as a cop, causing Lefebvre to draw his gun. This forces Team One to storm the casino and arrest Micks, but Lefebvre takes Robyn as his hostage and attempts to flee but runs into a blocked exit. Ed, unarmed, attempts to negotiate with Dan while Team One backs off. Lefebvre accuses Robyn of calling the police but the latter refutes the accusation. Lefebvre then tries walking out of the casino with Robyn as his shield, but Robyn chooses to back away from him as he is arrested. Robyn is then brought out to be embraced by her husband. As night draws on, Greg and Ed discuss Sam getting his own team. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Rafik 'Raf' Rousseau : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring *''Lawrence Bayne'' as Harvey Micks Co-Starring Uncredited